The diary of Mk X
by blackwolf1477
Summary: Mk gets adopted by Sonic! Find out how her life goes crazy


Dear world, If you are reading this I might be dead. I want people to know how the world turned my life into an on the run chase. It started when I was thriteen years

old. I had been keeping my secret that I was living on the streets begging for mercey or food. Sonic passed me by and stopped. He saw my condition and worried.

"Hey kid. Are you all right?"

I looked at him. Then I felt pain all over. I knew my day was up. I nearly died. All I saw was blackness. When I slowly recovered all I saw was white.

"Am I in heaven?"

I then turned my head to see an formelier electric blue hegehog.

"Sonic..."

He stopped me from talking immediately.

"Who's your parents?"

I gulped. I really didn't want to talk about it. I stayed silent for about a minute.

"They were killed when I was toung by eggman. Nobody knew they had a child. I tried to survive. I almost died... Why did you save me?"

Sonic smiled.

"I thought so. I tried to find you when you cried but I never did."

The girl looked at him.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Mary Kathrine. But mom always called me Mk."

Sonic just looked at me. He looked dumbfounded.

"You were in the paper as missing. When nobody could find you they marked you as dead."

Mk felt her heart skip a beat. DEAD. When she heard a noise she would hide and stay quiet. She was always the winner at her school for hide and seek.

"I always saw you... But I was to scared to talk. The blood is still on the concrete. It's even tramitized me. All I could do was shove my hand out or point to my

stomach."

"We can take you in. I can protect you."

Mk looked at Sonic. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much!"

She jumped up and hugged him. He wasn't surprised with the tears. He had this effect all the time with a hedgehog. After a couple more days in the hospital she was aloud out. Sonic walked with her for a while. Then he stopped in front of a beutiful cream colored mansion. He ran over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a pink hedgehog. She was in a red dress.

"Oh hello! Who the girl Sonic?"

Sonic smiled.

"Oh she the newest member of the family."

Amy stared at Sonic. He has done crasier stuff. Then she looked at the girls dusty and torn clothes.

"So what is your name? Do you know why Sonic adopted you?"

"My name is Mk. He saw me nearly die. He took me to the hospital. I told him that I was hiding when the people were looking for mising people."

Amy's expression was sadness. This little girl had gone through so much pain.

"Amy? Hello are you on earth?"

She looked behind her to see a red hedgehog with white gloves that had two spikes on each.

"What is it Knuckles?" "

Who is the girl?"

"Sonic adopted her. I'll tell you tonight."

She sighed after she heard him grunt.

"I now just thought of what You know who might think of Missy there."

He tilted his head over to me.

"I have a name! It's Mk and Sonic saved me from dying!"

That caught his attention fast.

"What do you mean?"

He slowly came over as I told him all about my horrible life after Eggman killed my parents. He looked really serious in the end.

"Be glad and thankful."

Mk wondered why he said that. She stood up. She started walking around trying to find Sonic. She heard Sonic's voice argueing with a mean voice. She opened the

door. None of them noticed. Standing in front of Sonic was a black hedgehog with red highlights. Except for they colors they looked alike.

"Why did you adopt her?"

"Shadow... She almost died. You thinks it's okay to let an inocent girl tramitized!"

"Sonic? What's going on?"

Shadow and Sonic looked at her. She felt scared when she looked into Shadow's crimson eyes.

"Mk... What's the matter?"

I was still looking at Shadow. Then I heard a noise behind.

"Are you two arguing again?"

I spun around to see a female bat. Her black wings shadowed me.

"Oh. Hello! Sonic did you bring her?"

Sonic nodded. He looked pretty upset.

"Sonic adopted her as soon as he met her. I'm leaving."

Then I got I in his way. He looked at me with shock.

"Get out of the way girl."

I looked up at him with a smile.

"Hello . Sonic and you guys are suppose to save people from eggman. My parents died because of him. I nearly died when imet Sonic. Thanks to him I have a home,

food, and maybe a caring family. You thinks it alright for a kid to die in front of a hero who saves people to not savethe person in front of them! Your sick!"

I ran out of the house to hide. When I hid behind some bushes I cried. Something took over me. I din't hear anything but a hand touched my shoulder. I turned slowly

to see a yellow fox with two tails. Each tipped in white.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up. I shock my head in a no fashion. He sat down next to me.

"The name is tails. What's yours?"

"Mk... Nice to meet you."

Tails turned his head to see Sonic behind him.

"Mk... Are you alright?"

I whipped my head around to Sonic. My face had a fierce look.

"Does it look like I'm alright!"

I planted my face into my knees. Why did life have to be so difficult. I fell asleep a little later. I felt warmth lift me up. I knew it was sonic taking me to a room. Then I felt

the warmth leave. It felt like nothing passed by but minutes turned to hours. I woke up to see Amy next to my bed surronded by Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, bat lady. But in

the corner far off I could see Shadow.

"What's going on?"

I felt confused.

"You have been asleep for two days."

Then as soon as Sonic finished my stomach pained and growled loudly. I was so embarresed. Then amy quickly garbbed a plate. On the plate was mash potatoes with

gravy, salisberry steak, and carrots. I was so happy and sloly ate the food. I didn't want to look like a slob. I ate until the whole plate was done.

"That was amazing! But of course that was fist in nearly 10 years."

Almost the whole room went silent. Most did not know about why Sonic adopted her story.

"Well Sonic did save me from dying. He saw me fall I thought I was a gone for good."

The bat lady had her wings folded around her. She walked over to me.

"Shadow. Did you argue against Sonic because he brought her in.?"

Shadow just stayed were he was with a serious face. I guess he disliked me.

"Rose... She could have pretended."

Sonic just walked over. He then punched Shadow.

"You think life is suppose to be people walking along the streets not helping people who are dying in front of them."

Everyone left the room thinking that I might want to be alone. Then after a couple of minutes Shadow came in. I tensed up because I felt scared. He sat next to me on

the egde of the bed.

"I somehow know how you feel."

I was somehow shocked with what he said. How I feel.

"What do you mean. When you guys came my parents were lying on the building dead. I had to survive on scrapes alone."

Shadow looked sad. That was the first time I saw an exppression that wasn't mean.

"A girl named Maria saved me from be killed. All I know is that she was shot and killed."

Mk was shocked. Another girl meet and saved him.

"That must have been hard for you."

"Sorry about earlier."

I looked at Shadow. I knew what he ment.

"I should be the one to apologize. I yelled at you whith hate. I think your a good guy now."

That was when Shadow looked at me and smiled.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay."

I felt joy well up inside. I hugged him.

"Thank you!"

He brushed my hair out of my face. His glove felt silky against my cheeck. Then he stood up.

"See you later kid."

"It's Mk."

Then he left. I was amazed at how nice he really was. Then I went back to sleep. I woke up with Sonic sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"I was wondering . What would you like for breakfast? "

"I would love waffles, pancakes, eggs, and hash browns."

"Somebody's got a big appetite today!"

So you see. Life was good but you'll find more stuff and my world upside down.


End file.
